Tatuaje Dragón
by SukiKyoshi
Summary: Los secretos detrás un tatuaje, Korra no debe tener miedo a su mente, debe tener miedo a su realidad.


**TATUAJE DRAGÓN**

**CAPITULO 1**

Una liga de cabello se rompió entre mis manos azotando mis dedos, rodé los ojos y gruñí con exasperación llevaba ya medio paquete de ligas desperdiciado y no conseguía una inútil cola de caballo. No tendría problemas de este tipo sino tuviera la obligación de acompañar a mis padres a su tan entretenida fiesta de negocios y temas que estaban obsoletos en mis intereses. No toleraba el maquillaje, simplemente la palabra presentable no cabía en mi diccionario. Alboroté nuevamente mi cabello y sin usar el cepillo lo peiné con mis dedos y una vez más agarré una liga, ésta vez obteniendo buenos resultados, mi cabello se negó a desobedecerme y simplemente se elevó tal y como lo había deseado.

Sonreí a la chica morena del espejo, ella lucía un sencillo vestido azul largo de seda de una sola manga—corta al hombro derecho— y un casi controlable cabello, inflé mis pulmones de puro aire de orgullo, estaba lista finalmente.

—Dos minutos y nos vamos— Al otro lado de la puerta del baño la voz de mi papá sonó en cierto modo aburrida, estaba segura que tanto él igual que yo pensaba de la misma forma.

Sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo. Afuera el motor del jeep tronó, señal de que ya habían pasado los dos minutos que mi papá había sugerido. Dos minutos en los que pasé contemplándome frente a espejo. Y lo único que hacía diferencia de mi "Yo" normal era la considerable altura que había adquirido al usar los tacones que mi mamá había elegido para que los usara especialmente este día. Según sus palabras "importante".

Parpadeé varias veces, brillantes puntitos de colores enfatizaban en mis ojos entreabiertos, las luces y publicidades de los edificios indicaban que aún estábamos en el centro de la ciudad. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba y capté el ceño fruncido de mi padre a través del espejo retrovisor, todo apuntaba a un pesado tráfico de hora pico. Froté mis ojos y miré el reloj suspendido en mi muñeca, marcaba las veintidós horas y quince minutos, fue entonces que experimenté una punzada agudizarse en mi espalda y terminar en mis talones, mi mejilla estaba apoyada sobre el sillón y mis pies estaban deformemente arqueados contra la puerta del jeep. Debí haberme resbalado en un vano intento de sostenerme y no caer vencida al sueño. Me incorporé y llevé mis manos hacia mi cabello, el instinto de sentirme desarreglada me despertó totalmente, la sensación de arrepentimiento me invadió, haber considerado la opción de usar aunque sea un poco de brillo labial no era mala idea e incluso resaltaría mis esfuerzos de darle importancia a este tipo de cosas, aunque sólo lo notaran mis padres.

—Llevo retrasado treinta minutos—

Oí decir mi papá con genuina preocupación, hace media hora creí haber escuchado un total desinterés para con la reunión, entonces comprendí que los adultos son indescifrables y que podrían mentirte con respecto a sus emociones y arrastrarte a sus propósitos. Peores que un adolescente de estos tiempos, me pregunté como habría sido su vida a mi edad.

El jeep rodó libremente por la carretera y al cabo de acelerados cinco minutos estuvimos parqueados en un amplio lote de césped rodeado de finas mallas de acero enterrado desde lo bajo para separar e indicar que allí era el estacionamiento. Reflectores estaban distribuidos en las esquinas y nosotros estacionados cerca de uno. Tal y como lo había dicho mi papá, estábamos retrasados, la mayoría de espacios del parqueadero ya estaban rellenos. Autos lujosos, brillantes y misteriosos. Mi madre fue la primera en salir, su cabello acomodado en un bucle, su brillante piel morena y su fina postura siempre resaltaban, la luz de los reflectores se a asomaba sobre su cabeza aclarando las hebras de su cabello de castaño oscuro a rojizo y sus celestes ojos a plomos cristalinos. Yo la miraba a través del vidrio de la ventana, su mano recorrió la manija de la puerta y en segundos ésta se abrió y yo traté de apoyar uno de mis pies afuera para estabilizarme. Una mirada azul me rodeó totalmente, la mano de mi papá lucía cálida frente a mí, sus ojos luminosos ojos celestes parecían hablar diciéndome que la tomara con absoluta confianza.

El camino hacia la recepción fue corto, se trataba de un salón totalmente blanco como si estuviese hecho de yeso fundido, sillas y mesas recubiertas de un suave mantel de color crema ocupaban los bordes y esquinas de la habitación y en el centro de las mismas un adorno de rosas rojas lucía sobre una vasija. Abrí mi boca varias veces jamás había tenido la oportunidad de asistir con mis padres a estas conferencias de altura. Los hombres con ternos de Frac* y las mujeres embutidas en larguísimos vestidos de pedrería cada quien sosteniendo una copa entre sus largos dedos.

Todo el sitio estaba ocupado y sólo quedaba la mesa cercana al cubículo del DJ y unas escaleras de las cuales los primeros peldaños eran apenas alumbrados y que seguramente dirigían a un segundo piso. Escuché a mi papá refunfuñar sobre el tráfico el parqueadero y por consiguiente éste lugar tan oportuno para reposar en una fiesta, aceptando este hecho sarcásticamente. No tuvimos más opción que quedarnos allí, aunque hubieran mesas disponibles todas tenían un visible letrero de reservado, simplemente no había lugar para nosotros. La música nos daba de lleno en los oídos y los cables eran sentidos y pisados por nuestros pies, esto me fastidiaba y las ganas de rechistar se rebozaban de mis labios. Los ánimos de dejarlo todo allí y largarme no me faltaban. Sin embargo intenté ver con optimismo mí alrededor.

Las luces principales se apagaron de repente y solo quedaron las sicodélicas revoloteando por todo el lugar, varios cuerpos se levantaron a rodear la pista de baile al instante en que una alegre tonada resonó desde un cubículo de cristal .Algunas veces mi madre rodaba los ojos hacia mi padre, esperando a que lo note y comprenda que ella se moría por bailar una pieza con él. Mi cabeza apoyada entre mis manos y mis codos abiertos sobre la mesa. El momento llegó y finalmente me quedé sola, con dos sillas vacías frente a mí.

Un destello de luz llamó mi atención, el color amarillo de las luces golpeteó la espalda de un joven, resaltando la charola que sostenía firmemente en sus manos con cuatro copas de burbujeante champán suspendidas en ella.

— ¡Camarero! ¡Camarero!—

Su cuello apenas giró, no volteó pero sentí su ojos caer sobre mi de soslayo, las cuatro copas fueron asignadas a una mesa, cuatro mujeres de mediana edad. Podía fácilmente ver sus dientes brillar y sus ojos llenarse de arrugas, sonreían de oreja a oreja al camarero.

— ¡Oye! — Le grité sin mala intención, el ruido seguía estridente y de alguna manera tenía que escucharme, luego de que se alejó de las divertidas señoras no se acercó a mí habiéndome visto anteriormente, valla que desfachatez la suya, aparte de sorda estaba siendo completamente ignorada. Me levanté en su dirección.

— ¿Qué deseas?— Alcancé uno de sus brazos pero un hombre rechoncho me empujó, mis pies se enredaron y choqué contra un liso y duro material.

— ¿Qué deseas?—.Repitió Su voz sonó dura, mis brazos estaban apoyados en su pecho y una de sus manos había corrido hasta mi cintura apretando mi piel entre sus dedos, como un rayo me alejé de él.

—Necesito un poco de agua para mi mesa— Logré decir señalando con mi brazo en dirección a mi mesa.

—Entonces pídesela a los camareros— Su cabeza se ladeó con exasperación, no lograba ver aún su rostro claramente pero con solo escuchar sus palabras sabía perfectamente que era un idiota.

— ¿Acaso no lo eres?— Arqueé las cejas, si él no era camarero ¿Qué hacía coqueteando con esas mujeres de alcurnia?

—No, no lo soy, si quieres tomar algo ve y pídelo a la mesa de allá — Su mentón se levantó en dirección opuesta a mi — Y no seas torpe la próxima vez— Lo miré alejarse, se perdía entre la gente, el cubículo y mi mesa. Se perdía del sermón que le daría por su estúpido comportamiento.

Le seguí, entre tropiezos logré salir de la bola de personas que en menos de un minuto se habían interpuesto en mi camino, caminé recto, sobrepasé el cubículo y mi mesa, que seguramente sería ocupada por alguien más —desafortunado— al verla vacía, me tenía sin total cuidado si me quedaba parada el resto de la noche, deduje que él pudo haber subido las escaleras.

Subí los tres primeros escalones, los que podían ser alumbrados todavía apenas por las luces coloridas. Más arriba se empinaba la oscuridad, una helada brisa rodeó mis brazos, no había sonidos o presencia de voces que indicaran una segunda tanda de la fiesta, tampoco luz. El último escalón se sentía rústico estaba roñoso y probablemente el cemento se había desprendido, el taco de mi zapato se atascó entre lo que parecía ser un agujero. Definitivamente esta no era una de mis mejores noches. Apoyé mi rodilla en el suelo firme y llevé mi mano hacia el taco para removerlo.

Unos pasos golpearon las baldosas, mi corazón dio un vuelco del susto, dudando levanté la cabeza pero mis ojos no podía ver nada más que absoluta oscuridad, mi cuerpo pareció vibrar de repente mi mente estaba en una mezcla de rojo naranja, los colores del sol en una proyección infrarrojo…una oleada de calor parecía envolverme de punta a punta. El aire se tornó pesado, denso y no llegaba a mis pulmones, me arrastré hasta dentro y el sonido de mi zapato caer y rebotar por los peldaños silenció los pasos. ¿Qué sucedía? No podía respirar, no podía levantar la cabeza y estaba siendo consumida por un fuego que yo no veía. Me retorcía y mi mano sostenía mi garganta.

—Sé que eres tú…recuerdo tu cicatriz, la misma que lleva Lin en su mejilla…. ¿La querías también a ella no?—

Esa voz…

Mi mente se transformó en una película de la cual yo también era espectadora, los cuerpos sudorosos de los invitados del baile, las mujeres coquetas riendo cómplices. Mi madre tomando la mano de mi padre, recuerdos revueltos, la charola brillar… y el chico de las copas venir directo a mí, su voz…la misma que había escuchado aquí.

Es él…

Mi respiración seguía siendo irregular, mis pulmones se contrajeron un aire plomizo como de ceniza golpeó mi nariz, y mi mente en blanco de pronto, sólo la calidez de una piel rozando la mía, piel que recubría mis brazos extendidos en las frías tabletas de cerámica. Aquellos me regresaron a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los cuerpos y las señoras desaparecieron pero mis ojos seguían abiertos, muy abiertos en dirección a ese chico que me había desafiado hace un momento atrás.

Abiertos y expectantes a su cuello, a su oreja y parte de su cabello, negro como la noche misma ¿Por qué no podía ver su rostro?, estaba totalmente desequilibrada. Recuperando el aire a bocanadas. Me elevé de repente.

—Oye…. ¿Estás bien?— Su aliento sopló en mi mejilla, quemaba como vapor en mi rostro.

—Estoy….estaba….estaba quemándome—Agua salada se estancó en las comisuras de mis ojos, mi cabello serpenteó al viento.

Levanté la cabeza, mirando mí alrededor, hileras sin fin y sin comienzo de parpadeantes luces, formas cuadradas como un laberinto en el espacio si…así es como se ve la ciudad de noche, estábamos en el balcón, él apoyado de espaldas al concreto y yo arrimada su pecho con una espectacular vista. Alguien más debía estar aparte de los dos.

Pero no, no había nadie más, puro silencio y nuestras sombras reflejadas en un ventanal de cristal negro.

Pero entonces… ¿A quién le habló?

— ¿Qué?— Su voz sonó desentendida. Sorprendida.

—Estaba quemándome, sólo yo…te oí hablar, aquí—

Estaba en el aire. Quieta, asimilando el hecho de que mi mente me estaba jugando malas bromas. Negué moviendo la cabeza. Yo debería estar abajo, con la música reventándome los oídos y viendo a la gente sudar como tapas de ollas. Mi altura parecía deforme, estaba sobre un solo zapato. Levanté la mirada, el susto recorrió mi pellejo, sus ojos eran dorados…como oro fundido sobre mí. Fuego en sus pupilas. Fuego como antes.

—Realmente algo pasó aquí— Me separé de sus manos, dos pasos hacia atrás, el seguía mirándome sus labios fruncidos en una dura línea.

—Pasó, subiste aquí, tu zapato rodó quien sabe a donde y casi tienes el mismo destino—

—No, yo sé lo que vi…— Quedé muda, callé, sólo había visto en mi mente y nada más. Yo consumiéndome en llamas. Busqué nuevamente su rostro, parecía ajeno a mis emociones y a mis palabras. Estaba quedando como una loca.

—No sé de que estas hablando….estoy sólo, te vi arrodillarte en el suelo y luego balancearte, te hubieras visto— Una risa aparcó en un lado de su boca, tranquila — ¿Y… qué hacías aquí?—

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos escudriñándome, había olvidado cual era mi propósito aquí.

—Fuiste grosero…. —

Frunció el ceño, desentendido.

—Allá abajo, te pedí agua y me saliste con groserías— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y quité el otro zapato que inútilmente seguía cubriendo mi pie.

— ¿Qué tuvieras cuidado tiene algo de grosero?—

—Me llamaste torpe, se reconocer muy bien a tipos como tu—

—Primero, no soy el camarero, segundo no puedes andar por allí cambiando el modo de hablar de la gente—

Abrí la boca para responder, pero unas voces se acercaron, cortando mis palabras.

— ¿¡Korra!?—

Mis padres subían precipitadamente por la escalera, mi madre corrió hacia mí apretándome en un abrazo de oso.

— ¿Qué pasó hija, qué haces aquí?— Mi papá deslizó su saco sobre mis hombros. Su mirada viajó hasta el muchacho que nuevamente se iba, se alejaba, bajaba por las escaleras….sin decirme nada.

—Estuve a punto de caer, pero él me ayudó…. —Dudé de mi respuesta, pero no había nada que pudiera comprobar lo contrario, mi único testigo era yo misma.

—Gracias, no sé como pudo haber pasado, Korra suele ser inquieta— Mis mejillas se acaloraron y mis cejas se arquearon en ira.

Una brisa halada sacudió las cortinas de la ventana. Yo seguían enrollada entre las sabanas con los ojos cerrados, pero no logré conciliar el sueño debidamente, tenía la seguridad de que dormía por par de horas y me levantaba a pensar sobre los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior, así me mantuve hasta notar que ya había amanecido al sentir el claro infiltrarse por las rendijas del techo y que probablemente serían las seis de la mañana. Mi cuerpo se enderezó como un viejo resorte, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas y mis ojos estaban pegados con cola de lagañas. Nuevamente me vencí y caí sobre la almohada.

Recapitulé los sucesos, subí las escaleras, escuché la voz… un nombre Lin, ¿Quién era Lin?, luego, el chico de ojos dorados y cabello negro como la noche sostenerme de una supuesta caída. Llevé mis manos y restregué mi rostro. Yo sentí haberme quemado, sentí mi cuerpo en llamas. Y no sólo eso… cada vez que pensaba en ese chico mi corazón parecía saltar muy alto y de pronto salirse de mi boca. Realmente estaba colgando de una delgada línea de incertidumbre.

**Ta Chaaaam! Espero que les haya gustado :D, no olviden sugerencia! Nos leemos ^^**


End file.
